The Cuckoo Clock of Doom II
by Jolo Atlantis
Summary: When Michael's rival Kevin Flowers comes back to school to terrorize him, he decides to use an old friend to get back at him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me. Michael Webster. Don't you recognize me? Well, you may not, because I'm now in high school. Tenth grade to be exact. Today is the first day of class this year. And I can tell that it's not gonna be a good year.

It's been a while since I've had a bad feeling like this. The last time was over three years ago. Well, technically, it was three years ago in another reality. Let me explain.

So three years ago my Dad brought home this antique cuckoo clock. On the side of the clock was a dial with the years 1800 to 2000 written on the side. Three days before that my younger sister Tara ruined my birthday by opening my presents, scratching my new bike, and tripping me so that I fall over on my cake. Yeah. Fun times.

So when my Dad got the cuckoo clock three days later I took my chance at revenge. You see, my Dad likes that clock so much and has been saving for fifteen years to buy it. When Tara was caught playing with it he got furious. That's when I realized I could take my shot at revenge.

My plan was simple: sneak outside my room at midnight, mess with the clock and Tara would get blamed for it. However, I actually ended up going back in time, through the good times and the bad, until I ended up as a baby and only that's when I came back to 1995.

However, I had accidentally knocked off the year 1988, Tara's birth year, off the clock, meaning Tara was never born. The birthday turned out perfectly and I've never had a bad day since. Although it seems the bad days are coming back...

I walked into the tenth grade classroom and sat down. All my friends are there, David, Josh, Henry, Lars, Ceecee, Rosie and my crush Mona. I was lucky enough to be sitting next to her. The school day went on until later in the day, something bad happened.

The teacher called out that we had a visitor. A previous graduate from my school. She opened the door and in came... Kevin Flowers?

Now, I never always hated Kevin Flowers. He was big and tall. He used to play for our basketball team. The Duke Blue Devils. It was nice having him around, as he always made our team win. But that was until the day that Tara ruined it all...

One day, three years ago, I had a basketball game, with Kevin of course. He was wearing his favorite Blue Devils cap as he always did. But later that day, Kevin found his cap in my backpack. Yes, my backpack! He was so angry that he beat me to pieces. Of course I didn't do it. Tara did. But for some reason, she never got blamed for this.

The two of us exchanged glances. Suddenly he shouted at me. "HIM! HE'S THE ONE WHO STOLE MY CAP!" I tried to argue with him, and it got so bad that the teacher brought both of us to detention. Yeah. Fun times. Again.

Over the next few days, Kevin kept trying to make me feel like the worst person on earth. One day, he made me step on a piece of gum. A few days after that, he squirted ketchup all over me, in front of his friends, who are also visting. He even made me feel bad over the computer, when he sent me a message online on a chatroom I've never told anyone about. Things were just getting worse and worse.

The next time Kevin visited school, I was prepared. As he and his friends walked in the hallways past our room, I ducked under the windows and listened. Maybe I could get some personal information out of him and reveal it to everyone publicly. That should make him feel ashamed.

I ducked under the window and listened. "Can you believe it!" he told to his friends. "My birthday is on Monday. I'm turning 14. And I'm visiting school so I can celebrate with all my friends! Isn't that great?"

Now I knew just what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, I remembered how I erased Tara from existence by erasing her birth year from the calendar. Maybe I could erase Kevin's birth year from the calendar so that he will never exist. This is great, I thought. I can finally get back at him.

So if he's turning 14 this year, 1998, then nineteen ninety-eight minus fourteen is nineteen eighty-four, then Kevin must've been born in 1984. This is awesome! Now I know just want to do.

Later that day I rushed home. I greeted my Mom and Dad and ran immediately to the den. What I saw was the shock of my life.

The cuckoo clock is gone!

How could it be gone? It has been in here for the past three years!

"What are you looking for Michael?" Dad asked.

"The cuckoo clock!" I answered. "You know, the one you have been admiring for the past eighteen years?"

"Well we moved it to your room. We are going to leave tomorrow and we won't be coming back for months. Just remember to wind the clock every eight days so it doesn't stop. And always make sure the date dials are showing the correct date."

"Got it, Dad."

Dad gave me the winding key to the clock and I went upstairs. Finally, I can study this clock for as long as I want. I've always wondered about that clock. It's really unique. Like I've never seen a cuckoo clock that looks like a grandfather clock before. Either way, I don't think I've even seen a clock that shows the years before, let alone one that shows the month and the date as well.

I sat down on my bed and stared at the clock. As I stared at it, I wondered, how could a clock that old be so advanced? I opened the large door on the middle of clock to take a peek at the workings of the clock.

Inside the door was the clock's pendulum, surrounded by six weights. That's weird. The most weights I've seen on a clock were three. I looked at the door above the clock face next. I opened it, and saw two small dials. One was labeled "chime" and the other was labeled "cuckoo".

Around the chime dial were the words "No chime", "Canterbury", "Whittington" and "Westminster". I figured these were probably settings for the clock's chimes. The dial was currently set to "No chime" and that's probably why I've never heard the clock chime before.

Around the cuckoo dial were the words "No cuckoo" and "Cuckoo". I guess it's a switch to trigger or to silence the cuckoo chimes. I left this set to "cuckoo" because of tonight's grand plan.

I went to the right side of the clock and opened the door on the right side of the clock face. I looked inside and saw the main workings of the clock. I could also see an elaborate system of bells and hammers inside. Suddenly, I saw something move.

It was the cuckoo. Apparently I was already nine o' clock at night. In the dim light coming from the open cuckoo door, I could see a strange blue oval thing that looked coated in blue gems. It was connected to a shaft which slowly rotated clockwose. But before I could look closer, the cuckoo door slammed shut, cutting off the only source of light.

I waited and waited until midnight. I almost fell asleep twice. As I was about to fall asleep a third time, I was awakened by the call of the cuckoo. It was finally midnight!

I opened the door on the right side of the clock. Using my other hand, I twisted the cuckoo's head backwards to initiate the time travel. The cuckoo immediately went inside the clock, and its backwards beak hit the blue oval, which suddenly glowed and started to turn backwards. I lay down in my bed, hoping to wake up on the day Kevin Flowers was born.

But as I went to sleep, I realized something. But it was too late.


End file.
